Full Circle
by disasterousperfection
Summary: Another in the Ellie series. Ellie and Finn are getting married, Lorelai's about to have the baby. How is Rory doing it all? What happens when someone has a secret?
1. Chapter 1

The Huntzbergers had been married for the better part of the year, and things were going better than anyone could ever have expected. Logan was doing his part as the Huntzberger heir, running an up and coming paper, the Hartford Weekly Chronicle. Rory was her usual self, reporter by day, and oddly enough, doing after school lectures with budding reporters at a local prep school. It was a crisp March morning, and thank God, Saturday. The gang was all together, spending some quality time, that they hadn't had in a while. Rory was taking her time getting dressed, trying to decide whether she wanted to wear her new corduroy pants, or the dark wash jeans Steph let her borrow. Hearing the crunch of gravel downstairs, she knew Logan was home from the airport with two of their four guest, the McRaes. Steph and Colin had decided to elope one beautiful summer night in Cabo. Logan met his wife with a cup of coffee, since he knew the supply at their home was mysteriously dry. The foursome immediately went and sat at the kitchen table, discussing the real reason they were together this month. They were putting in the final touches for the event of a lifetime. Elise Emily Lewis and Finnegan Elliot Morgan were getting married March 25, little less than three weeks away. Right now the lovebirds were driving up from Texas with Ellie's family. Ever since the plane crash, neither Ellie or Finn were much for flying anymore.

After a few cups of coffee and a couple hours of talking, everyone decided to take an early nap before the Lewis family and Finn arrived. They were asleep about an hour when Rory heard her phone ring. It was a text from Luke.

_"I need you here. I think it might be time!"_

Time? **Already?** Could her mother be going into labor? It was hard for Rory Huntzberger to forget the other main attraction in her life right now. Maxwell Lucas Danes was due to arrive March 25. The same day as the wedding. This news should have been a little sigh of relief for Rory. Having the baby early would mean less pressure about the wedding. Mom and baby would be home in time for the event and everything. But, this still stung a little. Before they were Huntzberger and Danes, they were the Gilmore Girls. And this baby would be so different for Lorelai. Rory was her princess. Her key to escape Emily and Richard's prison. But this baby, this baby was just like a gift. The perfect wedding, the perfect house, the perfect baby. She wouldn't have her mom as often as she would. Their random phone calls may never be the same. As she was thinking this, she was texting Luke, trying not to wake Logan and the others. They all had a lot to do here. She would rather them wait for the others, and then come after the baby was born, then all drive up there, and risk a false alarm. She left a note for her sleeping husband, kissing his forehead as she left, and drove to the place she didn't exactly know if she even belonged.

Lorelai Danes was mad. She hurt everywhere. From what she remembered of 22 years ago, carrying Rory was easy. Max was a different story. She had a lot of work convincing Luke that Max's name had nothing to do with Max Medina, a teacher of Rory's that the elder Gilmore had a year long relationship with. She just had always liked the name Max. And the one she needed most right now wasn't here. Yet. She wanted her daughter here. Rory was her rock. Sure, she was married to Luke, but Rory had her DNA. She was trying to convince herself she wasn't having this baby yet, not without Rory here! She had it all in mind. Even with all the planning for the wedding, the Gilmore Girls would be together. Relief washed over her as she saw a bundle of auburn curls come bouncing in the room.

"MOM!"

"SWEETS!"

They hugged, talked over a little what was going on, when the doctor came in.

"Mrs. Danes, I have some things to go over with you. First, you are not actually in labor. You're not dilating, and he isn't dropping. But..."

"There's a _but_?" Almost in stereo, Luke, Lorelai, and Rory all looked for an answer.

"We noticed something on the latest tests we ran. Max's heart rate is a little fast. We want you on bed rest for the rest of your term."

Lorelai and Luke nodded, knowing that this might be coming. She had been trying to work through her pregnancy, and she was just doing too much. The family talked things over, and Rory decided to go home. Though Lorelai protested, it was just going to be too hard for Rory to have all the guests at her house, and then drive all the way to Stars Hollow, and then drive all the way back. She said she would come and check, and that she had every way in the world to get in touch, as she drove home, not knowing what was there.

Logan Huntzberger was nervous. His wife had left, somehow without waking him up. Since her accident, he's usually been able to hear her when she wakes up. She still tends to drag her leg if she's tired. Reading her note, in her perfect little handwriting worried him. If Lorelai had the baby, that would throw Rory for a loop. He knew she had thrown herself into this wedding to get her thoughts off of the baby. He was taking her place, it felt like to her. He was getting the life she should have gotten. The money, the stability of two parents. Of not having to live in a shed. He saw her pull in the driveway, and watched as she walked up to the porch. Her blue eyes looked worried, helpless. She was his never say done fighter. But he felt like he had to throw in the towel for her. They still had hours before the rest of the guests were due to arrive. As she walked in the door, he let her tell him about what happened, as he helped her with her coat and shoes. Almost effortlessly, he got her into bed and sound asleep. He laid down next to her, stroking her cheek, and watching her rest. He was going to have to look after her this month, because she was too busy looking over everyone else.


	2. Chapter 2

Ellie was fast asleep in the back of the car, her head in Finn's lap. They were riding with Hope, Ellie's sister. The girl's parents were behind them. Finn knew it meant something to the family that they didn't have to drive the whole way, that Finn and Logan's drivers had no objections to a good long road trip. He played with a couple of strands of the blonde's hair. She had been growing it long again, long as when he first met her. It was wavy today, since there was no time to curl or straighten it. It was hard for Finn to look back on their roller-coaster relationship. So many times he thought he had lost her. The plane crash was almost more than either of them could take. But seeing her that day when he came back to her, her small frame buckling under all the stress. Those eyes of hers, the amber starting to come through the dullness. He thought back to that night.

They were seated in the den, Ellie curled oh so well into Finn's body. Rory and Logan were making dinner upstairs. Finn looked down at his fiancée as she ran her fingers along his chest.

"Love?"

"Yes, Finny?" Her voice was still small, thinking she was going to look up at him, and he would be gone, the nightmare continuing. But, he lifted her chin up with his thumb and forefinger, and there he was. That handsome smile, that olive skin. The smell of aftershave and hair gel.

"I'm sorry."

"Oh Finn, let's not bring it up. I think this past month has been punishment for both of us. Enough for forever!" He had to smile, she was right. He let his hand run through her hair. He missed the length, but she was beautiful no matter what. He loved how pale her skin was next to his. Her light breaths and rosy cheeks were enough to drive his heart insane. He nodded as she found that little crook in his neck. He cursed himself for ever leaving her in the first place. He felt the slight pain in his head where the concussion was wearing off. He figured it was his body agreeing with his heart.

He awoke from his daydream by a shifting Ellie. He looked up to see Hope staring out the window. She was still amazed at everything about the East Coast. She had come for Spring Break, and it was cute to see the Lewis sisters all bundled up.

"Ready to see the whole gang again, Hope?"

"Yeah." Short answers were common with her lately. She was 15. Most of her friends were just getting into high school, and she was getting ready to graduate soon. In less than 3 months, Hope would be just like Ellie. But it didn't help in the social department. Guys didn't know whether to like her or be intimidated by her. He'd talk to his "sister" later. Right now, they were pulling into the Huntzberger driveway.

Logan heard the gravel outside and went to meet them. Rory was back in Stars Hollow, taking care of some Inn business for her mother, and then another one of her lectures. He was worried about her, so busy and all. But, he was pretty sure she knew when to take it easy, so for right now, he decided to let it slide. He ushered in the guests, thanking God he had decided earlier to get the bigger house. Colin and Stephanie had one room, Finn and Ellie another, Mr. And Mrs. Lewis, he and Rory, and they even had an extra room for Hope, so she didn't have to sleep with her parents, or in the front room. April was coming over sometime this month, and since she and Hope were the same age, and about the same as far as intellect, it was a good idea. They could share a room then. After everyone was situated, and people were mulling around the house, Finn met up with Logan down in the den.

"You seem sad, Huntz."

"Huh? No, not sad. Just a little concerned." Finn raised an eyebrow at this. Logan, even after ending his playboy days, never was "concerned".

"Rory. She's got so much on her plate right now. I'm just scared she's getting worn out."

Finn nodded. He knew Sister. She was just a worker bee.

"I know. With the wedding, and her mom, it has to be tough..." Logan looked like there was something more he wanted to add, but he didn't.

Logan couldn't bring himself to tell Finn about all the.. the.. devastation that was Rory's life lately. Richard and Emily had been dependent on her and Lorelai in the past few months. Richard had another heart attack. Luckily, with him already retired, it was easy to hide it from the public. It was hard, however, to deal with Hurricane Emily, and her need to make everything perfect, especially with the knowledge Richard was going to have to have surgery. And then there was the secret that cut both he and Rory to the core. Something no one knew about. Not even Lorelai. That baby was so important to both of them. It hurt to know little Rory or little Logan would not be there just yet...

"Logan, you alright, man?" Finn had watched the sadness wash over the man's face, yet he didn't pry. If it needed to be told, it would.

"Yeah. Just tired. Long day. Is that pizza I smell?" That was the good part about having a mother in the house. Especially a mom that was a chef. Food was always available. The group met up and ate. Logan put some away for Rory, as he texted her to see where she was.

"Baby. Come home, it's late, and everyone wants to see you." She didn't answer, and that caused him to worry even more.

Rory was asleep, in her car, around the corner from her own home. She had cried herself to sleep, thinking of all the pressure she was under. Grandpa wasn't getting better. He couldn't really get out of bed. He mumbled all the time, looking like he was barely conscious. She awoke to her phone beeping, and receiving Logan's text, she straightened herself in her chair, adjusted hair and makeup, and drove the small block home. She didn't know if she was ready to face all that happiness, but then again, maybe it was something she needed.


	3. Chapter 3

Ellie was awake when Rory walked in the door. After the shock wore off, Rory was actually a little glad it was her former roommate and not Logan. Ellie offered a small smirk and waved her into the kitchen.

"Come on, I'm making grilled cheese."

"In the toaster?"

"How else?" Rory sighed, and smiled. Having Ellie here, with her innocence and free spirit might actually help her with this stress. She shook her head and made up another sandwich.

"Logan's pretty worried about you, what's going on?" Rory braced herself against the wall as she put the sandwich down.

"Long story."

"I got the time." Ellie never let things rest. She had to know, had to work it out.

So Rory and Ellie sat around the kitchen table, eating, as she spilled everything. How they weren't expecting Richard to make it through the end of the year. How she's feeling neglected at home because of the new life. About the miscarriage. It was Ellie's turn to sigh. Her heart felt heavy listening to all of Rory's latest issues. But she was bound to help.

"I think I might just have an answer. For some of it at least."

Rory looked up a little to see the wheels turning in the blonde's head.

"What if Hope and I helped out at the Inn? She needs some work experience, and I know a lot about customer service and all the computer jargon."

Rory nodded. She could use not only the help, but the camaraderie that would come with having the sisters there.

"Just promise me you won't mention all of this to anyone else. I don't want everyone to have to dote on me. I'm busy, not helpless." Ellie agreed, and they both decided to head to bed.

Logan stirred when Rory got into bed. It was nearing two in the morning. She put her finger on his lips, promising to explain in the morning. The hint of the smile on her lips was enough for him. It was the first smile he'd seen in days. He secured his arm around her waist, and let himself breathe in the wonder that was his wife. He smelled bourbon and cigar smoke. She had been to see Richard. Running his hand across her face, he was still able to feel the dryness where the tears had fallen. It killed him inside for her to be hurting like this. Listening to Rory sleeping soundly in his arms gave him hope though. Maybe having the group home wouldn't be so bad after all.

The next morning, the Lewis girls were already gone. Rory smiled to herself as she read the note Hope left.

"Ellie dragged me out the door, but I want to help! Can you bring coffee? I know you make it the best!"

She called her mother to update her, and Lorelai was glad to have the help. Hope and Ellie were dying to stop by and see the Gilmore mom too. They called Rory and told her that she was to take it easy, that they had things under control. Richard was at his appointment with his cardiologist so she didn't have to help with him either. Which gave her a little time to work on wedding plans. She had made a binder not much unlike the one for her own wedding. Ellie and Finn were both so scatterbrained it was going to be a miracle if this went off smoothly. Ellie had picked her colors as grass green and ocean blue. Calming colors. Easy colors to work with. The girls would have green dresses with white ribbon trim and the guys would wear blue ties. Sookie's cake idea was incredible. Airbrushed bluebonnets were a nice touch. Flowers are usually a must on any wedding cake. But to have the Texas state flower, that was just so poignant. That's where they started dating. That's where Ellie was from. This was going to be a simple wedding, but one that was going to be talked about for a long time.


	4. Chapter 4

Rory was busy getting the first good night's sleep she had in a long time. Logan had gotten up for work, and was surprised when she didn't even stir. He kissed her lightly on the cheek before leaving a note where to meet for lunch. He wouldn't be upset if she decided to sleep in. He missed the light in her eyes. He missed her. Having Ellie and the rest here has made their lives so much easier. He laughed to himself thinking of having milkshakes with his "little sister" last night. She always was a lightweight, and when they put rum in hers, she was out within the hour. Seeing Finn as a doting fiancé was almost more than Logan could take.

He was finishing up some editing when he got a frantic text from Luke. Or Lore. He just knew the Pippi Longstocking theme song meant it was a Gilmore-Danes message.

**RORY YOU HARTFORD MEDICAL!!**

Even reading the message didn't help him figure out who sent it, but he needed to get home and fast. Rory would be frantic by now, if she had even gotten the message.

Lorelai Gilmore Danes was in pain. She remembered quite clearly what it was like to birth her daughter, but for some reason, her son was hurting so much worse. Luke was frantic trying to get messages to all the family. Liz and TJ. Lane and Zach. Rory and Logan. Emily and Richard. The list went on and on. Unfortunately for Luke, he could not type as fast as she, and he had no idea how to send a message to multiple people at once. She smiled until another contraction rocked her body. There was someone she wanted here now. She loved Luke, but she needed her daughter. Rory. Seeing her face, knowing someone was going to be there that loved her unconditionally. Now where was that ice? The nurse was getting on her nerves.

Rory was jittery in the car. Logan knew all of it wasn't sunshine and daisies. Lorelai loves Rory, and yet Rory still feels out of place with the new baby. He secretly wondered how much of her anxiety came from her feelings about the miscarriage. It wasn't long after the incident that her mother discovered she was pregnant. Lorelai Leigh's world was rocked. First she had to deal with losing what would have been her own firstborn, and now her mother was pretty much replacing her. How were the Gilmore girls going to get through this? Logan parked the car as she bolted towards the maternity ward. She could tell where her mom was. There was a nurse outside shaking her shirt free of ice.

"MOM!" Rory yelled as she walked in.

"SWEETS!" Lorelai reached out for her daughter's hand. Together they breathed as the nurse told the new mommy-to-be.

It was a few hours later before there was a cry in the air. Max Richard Lucas Danes was born in the early hours of March 10. Logan watched as his wife held her new baby brother. Her cheeks were red, and her hair falling out of it's loose braid, but the concern from earlier had been washed away. Here sat a proud big sister.

"Logie, can you hand mom the gift we bought her? My hands are a little full."

Lorelai looked up, surprised. She wasn't in a rush to hold her son, she was amazed looking at her two kids. But she always liked presents. Logan handed her the small royal blue bag, and she opened it like a child on Christmas. Inside was a small blue and white shirt that said "_My Big Sister Spoils Me_" and other little shirts and fun stuffs. The new mom smiled, cocking an eye to Rory.

"I'm pretty sure that's true."

"Mom, was my hair this dark?"

Rory hadn't even paid attention to the presents. Max had wrapped her around his little fingers.

"No, you were almost blonde. You had your dad's hair. But your eyes. Yeah, those blues were there since moment one."

The Gilmore girls smiled, matching. She finally handed the baby to Luke, as she told him,

"I bet the grandparents are waiting, I should go check."

She and Logan stepped quietly into the foyer where sure enough, Emily and Richard were just arriving.

"He's precious, Grandma. 7 pounds and 6 ounces."

"I seem to remember someone that exact weight."

Emily smiled. Anything she could tell Rory about her birth made her feel special. Especially after having people like Straub and Francine ruining everything. Her granddaughter's blush was something to smile at.

"Can we go in and see them?"

Richard, slow in speech and walk, was antsy to see his grandson. He had expected it with Christopher, but Luke had definitely grown on him. Logan nodded and led Richard in. Emily smiled her thanks.

"Can you let Luke know we headed home? We have guests at home, and I think Rory will be more alert in the morning."

With a nod they said their goodbyes.

The ride home was much better than the ride to the hospital. Rory slept with a smile on her face. Logan carried her to bed, but as he did, there was a sound from the other room.

"Ellie? Ellie,please honey,please...say something."

Finn was pleading with her to speak. But why? Logan knocked on the door, and Finn answered, pale and visibly upset.

"What's up, Morgan?" Finn walked outside with Logan.

"She's mad at me."

He went on to talk about some silly fight they had, and how Ellie was giving him the cold shoulder.

"Go downstairs and talk to Hope. I'll deal with Sister."

Finn nodded, and Logan walked in. Ellie's shoulder length blonde hair had fallen in front of her face, and her Cowboys pajamas were hanging on her small frame.

"What's wrong, kiddo." The 20 year old looked up. Logan saw a little bit of blood on Ellie's lip. His anger began to rise.

"Did he..."

"Did he what? Oh this? No, I think I just did."

She started to blot her bitten lip with a tissue as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Alright, talk."

She stood up and walked around the room, telling him her side of the story. He noted how they both blew things out of proportion, and how things would most definitely get better after the wedding. After about ten minutes, she agreed with him, and he told Finn everything was fine. As he walked back upstairs to his wife, he thought about the late morning they would have.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a brisk morning as Lorelai cheerfully packed her newborn son's diaper bag. They were on their way to visit Grandpa Richard and Grandma Emily. Lorelai had realized now,with having Max,how hard it must have been for her parents not to see Rory growing up. Dressing the baby in blue corduroy overalls and a white shirt,she,Luke,and Max set out to the parents.

The house seemed eerily quiet when they arrived. The maid took their coats and Max's bag as Lorelai went in search of Emily. Handing Max to Luke,she began to run around the house.

"Mom! We're here! I'm holding your grandson hostage until you come and see him!" Each moment without Emily bustling in made her more and more frantic. Finally going upstairs, she heard crying from the upstairs bedroom. Knocking softly, she found Emily kneeling by Richard's bedside. He lay there pale,attentive to the world around him.

_"Mommy_?" Lorelai hadn't used the word since she was a small child,but this seemed appropriate. Her mother reached out to her as she too now knelt at her father's side.

"Is he?"

"Not yet,but I'm afraid it's going to be soon."

Richard was breathing quite shallow,though he looked to be in no pain at all. She looked at Emily,who was steadfast,holding Richard's hand. Caressing it as if it was a baby's back.

"I love you,Richard Thomas Gilmore. I always have,and I always will."

Emily was on the verge of tears now, as Lorelai looked to her mother for some kind of sign.

"The doctor said he most likely won't make it through the day. I didn't know whether to call you and Rory yet, because I wasn't sure if you would even make it before it happened."

The last of this was in sobs against her daughter's shoulder. Emily Gilmore was in no shape to lose her husband. He was her world. He gave her Lorelai,which gave her Rory,and baby Max who was undoubtedly sitting in his confused father's lap right now.

Lorelai's eyes filled with tears as Richard's breathing became more and more shallow,as the realization hit her more and more. She was going to lose her daddy today. She heard Luke pad up the stairs quietly,with Max in tow. His eyes became solemn,seeing the sight before him. His wife held her hands out for her son,and he handed Max off to her,before kneeling beside Emily and Lorelai.

"Daddy. I love you. And if Rory were here,she'd be telling you the exact same thing. And Max here loves you too. He'd tell you himself if he could. Oh daddy,I love you." She sobbed into the bed,as Richard just lay there.

About an hour later,Richard Thomas Gilmore died,surrounded by his doting wife,only child,son in law,and youngest grandchild. As Emily and Lorelai sat,crying,still in shock,Luke took Max and knew he had to do the hardest thing in his life. Tell Rory her grandfather had died. The man who was there for her through it all. He remembered her face when Richard had his heart attack a few years ago while lecturing. Luke went to stand by the foyer. He decided to call Logan first,someone there to protect Rory from everything,including herself.

One ring..._come on Logan_...

Two rings... _Logan!_

Three.... "Logan." Luke sighed as he heard the voice.

"Logan,it's Luke. I uh... uhm..." He could hear the younger man sit up,or stand up.

"What's wrong,Luke?" Genuine concern flooded through Logan's voice.

"It's,uh. It's Richard. He's gone,Logan. He just passed." Logan sighed about the heaviest sigh anyone had heard from him. Right as Luke was telling him this,he could hear the gentleman on the news.

"This just in,sad news from Hartford. Insurance mogul Richard Gilmore has just passed away at his home." Logan closed his eyes,trying not to think that Rory might have seen or heard that.

"Where is she?"

"Out with Ellie. They were picking out place settings for the wedding." They discussed how to tell her,when Logan decided it would be best if he picked them up. They said their goodbyes,gave their condolences as Logan decided to call his wife.

"Hi honey!" She giggled into the phone. God,how was he going to kill her with this?

"Logan,sweetie,what's wrong?" The stillness on the other line was hard on her.

"Where are you. I can't do this over the phone." She told him where they were and he told her he loved her and drove to meet her.

Seeing her face,he almost broke down in tears. She did favor Richard. She stood tall and proud,even when she knew she was wrong. Her lighter brown hair was his doing too. She ran to hug him,her lanky arms snaking around him.

"Darling,what is it?" His eyes were red with tears.

"Your grandpa's gone,Rory. Your dad just called."


End file.
